distrito 9 intento
by MurallaPan
Summary: algo para esperar el fanfic de red y beee uwu algo que de mucho cringe es esto
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, soy Pan, por mi culpa el proyecto de "Red x Bee" se atrasará porque estoy bien restrasado xd así que para compensar, escribiré esto, la unica regla que tengo, es no borrar ni corregir, vale? lo haré rapido intentando no tardar mas de dos horas, iré dejando anotaciones igual, en negritas como esta, bueno, empecemos klsjald, quiero ver que sale**

Era un dia normal en distrito 9,Red como de costumbreintimidaba mucho, así que llega Bee y todo se calma ya que se van a una sala solos a hacer cosas de jefes, se escuchan frutos, ero debe de ser obra de wocky que viene con Vera de arrastaspara poder llegar rapidos, en el camino se encuentran con Komaeda a lo que este saluda, pero no le hacen ni puto caso y es mas, lo botan al piso, para que luego fuera atropellado. cuadno Wocky llega con Vera, todo el tribunal era un caos, al parecer gente de vanilla, habia entrado y era todo muy raro, asó que se fue a otra sala donde estaban Le cuervo y NekoIris** (La conocí hoy ksjhkja) **estaban hablando de cosas aburridas y saludando como siempre cuandollega gente. Wocky dice:

\- A ver cuervo, quieres que te mate a sentones?

dice con una carita algo coqueta pero sin esperar respuestas se tira sobre el y le da sentones, Cuervo grita de placer, hasta que se murió y dejó de gritar, pero de placer, pero ya estaba muerto, así que no importaba, Neko dijo unas cosas, pero no eran importantes por que Komaeda la sacuestró y se la llevó

\- eh… no creen que esto es un poco raro?

dice Vera mmientras ve como el cuerpo de cuervo se lo llevan los cuerpos

\- claro que no - dice komaeda y luego se va, sin decir palabra

la verdad es que a mi si me parece algo raro - agreó wocky - pero solo hay que seguir el juego -dijo mientras salia detrás de Komaeda para dar unos buenos

sentones

de pronto entra Kaede al distrito 9 entra con una cara de watafa, a lo que entra y se queda en el lobby como simpre, la gente seguia llegando y llendose y Kaede solo decia hola y adios, así es cuando llega Pan con un sexy cosplay de monokuma y diciendo "upupupu" pero daba tanto cringe que todos lo mataron, y como siempre master therion temina todo con un " epico" mientra se queda así revotando

habia un Kokichi así parado en una esquina viendo como too pasaba a lo que Red llega y dice " chicos hoy tenemos un ataque de RP" preparen sus armas, dice y los mata a todos

FIn aldjalkjdlakdjalk c


	2. Chapter 2 Maxa y Panly, detectives

**Esta es la segunda parte de mi reto de escribir sin borrar ni corregir, esta vez pondré cuanto fue el tiempo que tarde para terminarlo :D/—/= **

Maxa y Panly: Primas detective

Habian pasado dos semanas desde la desaparicion de Red, Bee no sabia nada, Vera tampoco y el hijo de Red tampoco **(no se como ponerle, es un perosnaje original) **aquí fue cuando todos se preguntaban, donde podrian estar?¿ y fue cuando llamaron als prestigiosas primas Maxa y Panly, los cuales tenian un gran renombre coom detectives privados, no como ese detective de pacotilla llamado atmi o almey no lo se, no importa, es irrelevante, pero, fueron contratados por ellos mismo, cuando maxa no vio a red empezó a sospechar y dijo:

—Prima Panly, sabias que erd ha desaparecido? se sabe que Bee fue la ultima persona en verlo, pero ella no sabe nada—

—**Titnes** razon Maxa la mistica, pero sabias que cuervo es mujer?**-**

—**obvio era obvio, no? creo que todos lo sabian—**

—**yo no...-**

**Panly era tonto, así que no sabia nada, ademas tiene un par de varios traumas en su pasado de chicos que se hacian pasar por chicas, asíi que de ahí veia mucho la desconfianza**, aguantenlo es retrazado y muy desconfiado por eso, pero, no era problema por que Vera y Bee y eran chicas, ademas tambien se acaba de enterar de que Shyni tambien es chica, así que todo bien, no hay nada que temer pan, tranquilo, ya?

—ya—ya dice panly, mientras empieza a llorar y Maxa le veia mal mientras se iba a invertigar lo red

Maxa primero fue a preguntarle a Vera donde podria estar, pero no estaba al parecer ella igual habia desaparecido, así que empezó a gritar como loco que Vera habia desaparecido y que no entraran en panico mientras rompia las ventanas para llamar la atencion y que así no se asustasen, el tonto de Panly seguia llorando mientras quemaba la oficina y unas fotos de recuerdos traumaicos, la gente que estaba ahí miraba impresionada mientras pasaba todo a lo que vera sale del baño y empieza a llorara tambien, ademas era muy feo, por que Red segui desaparecido, ademas Master therion estaba mirando ahí como siempre y diciendo "epico" mientras se iba de el lugar

Bee al ver esto, tenia una sonrisa malefica, pero una mas malefica en su corazon…

Panly logra salir de la focicina cayendo tres metres y explotando mientras se ponia su tipico cosplay de monokuma mientras decia 2upupupu2 mientras lloraba, hasta que murió y dejó de llorar, así es cuando Komaeda iba entrando y le cae un raro MonoPanly llorando, no habia muerto aun, pero podria, koma lo dejó a un lado y entró, pero cuando iba entrando la pared se rompio y komaeda murió… pero no! por que solo estaba fingiendo estar muerto para no estarlo de verdad **(quien pille las referencias de esto, le debo, no se, lo que sea XD) **

bEE tenia un raro cuaderno de muerte, este era rojo y tenia la posibilidad de matar a quien sea, habian dos pidgey machos teniendo crias y komeda aun que le asqueaba se excitaba, Shylem, estaba todo traumtizado por que le tiraron un *4 cuando estaba a punto de ganar así que se enojó mucho mucho y le dió una paliza a Mega por puto, No1 iigual se unió a la paliza y Pibodi tambien y luego Mega tambien se unió. !le estaban pegando a Shymel¡ como podia haer sido eso? fue por los poderes ninnja de mega, ademas que el ya estaba muerot y era un fasntasma

Maxa la mistica logró encontrar a Red desnudo en el techo cuando este se cayó, asñi que se lo violó por que era extremadamente sexy, pero Vera y Bee se ponian tristes así que wocky les pegaba para poder violarselo el, pero entonces el hijo de Red, estaba todo enojado por que el queria ser el unico que follara con su padre, asñi que sexaron todos en un sexteto de dos

**finalmente tardé 28 minutos, se que no me quedó como el otro xd pero es que… la verdad no se me ocurria nada, me falta mucho para ser como dark u.u**


End file.
